Under My Skin
by lovebitesx
Summary: Damon Salvatore. Just hearing the name irritated Hanna Marin to no end. Hanna/Damon. Hanna Marin One-Shot Challenge #3 OC/AU One-Shot


**(a/n HELLO! This is the third of the Hanna Marin One-Shot Challenge!(: Hanna in this is based off the Hanna from the books [Pretty Little Liars, Flawless, Perfect, Unbelievable, Wicked, Killer, Heartless, Wanted & Twisted] JUST IN CASE; SPOLIERS if you haven't read Twisted (which is effing amazing BTW) Enjoy!)**

* * *

><p>Damon Salvatore.<p>

Hanna Marin hated that name, and the person who that name belonged to. Damon and his stupid ideas. Damon and his stupid cockiness. Damon and his stupid arrogance. That was one of the things she hated. He knew exactly what to say to get under her skin, and he did it everytime.

* * *

><p>He was bored. That is the only logically explanation that Hanna Marin was now a vampire. He was thirsty, he needed entertainment, and she was drunk. So, Damon, being the arrogant bastard he is, gave her some of his blood in a shot of Scotch and then snapped the brunette's neck.<p>

Sure, it was funny and enjoyable to hear the crack of the bones in her neck braking, to see her lifeless body flop onto the floor in the Salvatore boarding house. He had also found it enjoyable when she woke up, breathing real hard and looking like a deer caught in head lights.

But, now he wished he never found her drunk, that he never fed her his blood or snapped her neck (as much as he enjoyed that). She was irritating, angry, bitter and just plain annoying. Damon wished he always had a stake ready whenever she came into the room.

Stefan had found out and he was pissed. He had offer Hanna a room in the boarding house, pissing Damon off to no extent. She had agreed – Damon entirely convinced that she only agreed so she could piss him off.

She had been around, and figured out who Katherine Pierce was, and met her doppelganger, Elena Gilbert, who surprisingly got along with Elena incredibly well.

She had met Caroline Forbes, Katherine's "revenge" to the Salvatores – probably Damon more than Stefan. She also met Jeremy Gilbert, Elena's "brother" – Hanna's still confused whether they are siblings or not. She had met Bonnie Bennett – the witch who hates vampires.

And, again surprisingly got along well with her. She met Jenna & Rick, who thought they were adorable together. She figured out who Klaus was and why Elijah was even in Mystic Falls.

She had learned about Rose, Lexi, Anna, Mason Lockwood, Emily Bennett, Isobel, John Gilbert, Vicki Donovan, Pearl, and Jules & Tyler Lockwood, who was a werewolf.

* * *

><p>Hanna brain was about to burst. So, many names to remember, why they were killed, who exactly they were, what they were, why the crew – Hanna's words – knew them and why they came to Mystic Falls.<p>

But, then again she was the one who asked and asked pried and pried until she finally got her answer and she thought everything with Ali was confusing! It had been on the news yesterday that she was missing.

Of course the reporter said, _"One of Alison DiLaurentis' friends Hanna Marin went to visit her aunt this weekend in Mystic Falls. It later was reported she never got to her Aunt's house." _

Well, at least something along that line.

The only reason she was in this mess was because of Damon, she'd have to get him back for that.

But, despite that, she was just happy to get away from what had happened in Jamaica, new A, her new secrets and don't forget her horrible step-sister, Kate, Rosewood in general.

But, she would never tell Damon that.

* * *

><p>For that past three weeks, Hanna &amp; Damon have been bickering. And, everyone tried to get them to stop, Elena, Caroline, Tyler, Stefan, even Bonnie.<p>

The "Mystic Falls Gang" – Hanna's words – was trying their hardest to get them to at least be civil with each other. They all learned very quickly that if you leave Hanna and Damon in the same room together, especially with stuff that's easily breakable – they will throw that at each other.

"I'm sick of them fighting, he didn't hate me this much," Caroline mumbled, sliding into the couch next to Jeremy.

"That's exactly my point, why does Damon hate her so much?" Elena asked, leaning against the wall.

"I mean I was pretty preppy and I ended up being his blood whore for a while, but that's beside the point," Caroline commented.

"Maybe he's faking it, I mean with all the Katherine shit you and Damon had to go though Stefan," Jeremy trailed off, shaking his head.

"What do you mean faking?" Caroline asked, twirling a piece of blonde hair around her finger.

"That maybe he's just pretending to hate because he secretly fell in love with her, same with Hanna," Jeremy shrugged. Caroline giggled.

"Damon is a heartless bastard. He doesn't have feelings," Caroline commented.

"Yeah, but Jeremy might be onto something. Maybe Hanna was hurt and she's covering up her real feelings by arguing with Damon," Elena said.

* * *

><p>Damon stretched and pushed his legs off the side of his bed. He hated this feeling, having to get up and pretend to be pissed off. Sure, they might be right. He might possibly love Marin because of how much she pisses him off.<p>

He might possibly secretly love the way her hair looks like a perfect chocolately brown, or that he might possibly want to run his fingers through her hair. He might possibly secretly love her sparkling blue eyes and how they sparkle when she's happy.

He might possibly secretly love the fact that she has enough lady balls to even consider arguing with the Damon Salvatore. But, you had no way of proving if any of those statements were true. And, Damon hoped no one would look into his emotions.

He had enough screwed up feelings to start with; he didn't someone telling him he needs to let them out.

* * *

><p>Hanna capped her black nail polish, blowing on her right hand. She hated feeling like a monster, so she decided to be a girl.<p>

"Marin?" She heard in the distance.

Hanna looked up to see Damon outside her door.

"What do you want Salvatore?" She asked, the irritation dripping in her voice, but another emotion was underneath.

Sure, Hanna might have though Damon was drop dead gorgeous when she first saw him but as soon as he opened his mouth, it just ruined it.

Her brown hair fell in front of her eyes, and Damon wanted so badly to just walk right up to her and brush it behind her ears, but he knew if he tried she'd slap him.

Hanna looked at Damon's blue eyes.

"Why are you here again?" Damon blinked; he had been focusing on her lips.

"Nothing, what I can't grace you with my amazing presence?"

Hanna rolled her eyes, not in the mood for Damon's cockiness. She turned away from him, grabbing her new book _Mockingjay_ and lying on her bed.

"Go away please," She mumbled, opening up the book to where she last read it. Damon rolled his eyes; she was a hard shell to crack.

* * *

><p>No matter what anyone else would say about Damon &amp; Hanna's relationship. Whether it be that they hated each other's guts, or they secretly loved to be around each other.<p>

Only Damon & Hanna knew no matter what they thought or felt about the other, nothing was going to change and they both had to accept that.


End file.
